dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaeric
Zaeric, officially known as the Imperium of Zaeric, was an empire whose holdings stretched across Pandora, Hallowmere, and the Hammerlands during Dragonhollow's Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Eras. Led by Excelsior Imperator Bagger and the prestigious Knights of Zaeric, the imperium was victorious in five straight Survivor competitions. =History= ---- Early Activities Zaeric was established by Bagger and MaccaMan on 5E:285 at the site of its capital of the same name in Outer Pandora. They later annexed Maccamanor and Bagger End in Freetown, though both properties were held in trust by their caretaker, Tox. After Pandora's Box was opened on 5E:319 and the magical seals protecting property claims vanished, Zaeric went on the offensive in a series of deep raids into the heart of Pandora in the vicinity of the original Dragon Gates. They plundered loot and left behind banners claiming territory in the name of the imperium. Their triumph was short-lived. Eventually the devastation wrought by the Box reached even distant Zaeric City. Rather than abandon their capital to banditry and looters, Zaeric chose to destroy it themselves with thousands of explosives on 5E:321. They were forced to evacuate to Sanctuary, where Bagger and Mac boarded the first airship to Hallowmere and in doing so became part of the first expeditionary force to arrive there. Sixth Era Zaeric thrived in deadly Hallowmere, navigating its unusual terrain and dangerous denizens In a distant swamp a kilometer beyond the River Acheron, they constructed the collosal walled settlement of Nova Zaeric, the largest manmade structure of any kind in Hallowmere. Their members were the first to reach the Hollow. On 6E:23, Zaeric slayed the dragon Darkscale there and displayed an egg they harvested from his corpse at a shrine in Nova Zaeric. Through their lucrative partnership with Hyperion via Tox, Zaeric greatly expanded their reach and obtained access to rarer goods such as elytra, Strayton Apples, and beacons. The Scylfings bandit clan later targeted Zaeric as a strategy for winning the Hallowmere Survivor competition, but its leader Wiz later relented after being impressed with the magnificence of Nova Zaeric. Bagger eventually won every contest in the Hallowmere Survivor competition. Zaeric, with the assistance of ally Tox, dug a three kilometer underground tunnel from Nova Zaeric to Hardship. There, Macca erected the Phoenix Spire which later placed first in the Hallowmere Best Build Contest and relocated to Hammerlea, another mark of honor for Zaeric. During the Retrolution peasant revolt against the Hegemon, Zaeric officially supported Retro as the rightful ruler of Dragonhollow in deference to their patron saint Eris. Hammerlands Zaeric quickly expanded into the Hammerlands at the beginning of the Seventh Era. Emboldened by the rewards Macca received as victor of the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, the imperium settled an island in the Arcturus archipelago many kilometers from Hammerlea and built into the massive oceanside cliffs. Construction there of a new capital called Magna Centrum was begun on 7E:3. Zaeric purchased three private Hammerlands Railway connections in Grand Central Station at a combined cost of six thousand tokens. Their vast fortune led to Retro capping the amount of connections any one individual or faction could purchase, worrying that Zaeric would simply become tycoons of an unstoppable rail monopoly. They were again targeted by Wiz and his Scylfings, who hoped to track them with the recently discovered Player Tracker. However, the fantastic wealth of Zaeric allowed them to purchase radioactive Tracker Jammers that blocked the tracker's ability to locate their position. Unfortunately, this strategy failed when Tox committed a massive strategic blunder by traveling to the capital without a jammer and was tracked there by Wiz. The Scylfings then attacked Magna Centrum on 7E:50 and killed Mac. After fortifying the capital against further intrusions, members of Zaeric retreated through a series of secret tunnels to a distant island base many kilometers from the Arcturus archipelago. They remained there in seclusion until the onset of Nyx, the long foretold Eteral Night, which brought about an apocalypse that swallowed Dragonhollow entirely. =Locations= ---- =Members= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:koz.png|Knights of Zaeric banner File:2017-07-14_22.31.23.png|Maccamanor File:2016-05-22_02.50.30.png|Bagger End File:2017-02-15_06.42.08.png|Zaeric City File:2017-07-14_22.04.42.png|Zaeric City at night File:2017-02-16_23.41.33.png|Zaeric City planted with TNT File:2017-02-17_01.01.46.png|Ruins of Zaeric City File:2017-06-27_21.10.07.png|Nova Zaeric File:CSCJovD.png|Phoenix Spire File:2017-07-27_04.03.21.png|Magna Centrum Category:Organizations Category:Zaeric